Summer Stories
by ILoveMarmite
Summary: Very relucntant Edward has to spend the entire summer with his flighty mum who left him and his dad 7 years ago and her husband and adopted children who he's never met. He's in for a shock when he discovers not everyone are human. My first fanfic.


**EPOV - Home sweet home…. NOT**

My life officially sucks! My Dad is shipping me off to my mother's for the whole summer. It's not that I don't like my mother, I hate her. She left me and my Dad seven years ago when I was ten. I've speak to her a few times each month but haven't visited her in a long time as I've never forgiven her for destroying my family.

Let me introduce myself Hi, my names Edward Masen, I'm 17 years old and a junior living in California with my Dad in a small 2 bedroom house. We don't have a lot of money but enough to live comfortably. I'm quite tall around 6'2" and have a mop of bronze hair with dazzling green eyes. My skin colour has a nice bronze colour to it, normally I'm as pale as ghost but living in California changed that. I have nice toned abbs and I have a small dragon tattoo on my shoulder and partly my chest.

Now back to my situation, when my Dad told me I'm spending the summer in a small rainy town near Washington called Forks with my mum and her husband and his four adopted children I flipped. I have neither met nor wanted to meet her husband or his children. I don't know a lot about them except their names Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. This to me is all a joke! I had not intended to spend my summer with a bunch of people I don't know in a rainy town in the middle of know where. Me and my mates had planned it all out, parties, getting wasted, going to the beach and the most important part doing fuck all. Now that was all over. My friends had been devastated when I told them especially my best mate Ryan. I've known Ryan for 4 or 5 years and I'm one of the few who knows his secret. He's a vampire. When I first realized he never aged and didn't eat anything and seemed to move at an incredibly rate I questioned him on it and surprisingly he told me the truth and we have been best friends ever since. He'd offered to come with me but I wasn't going to drag him half way across the country just so he could see me and my mother scream at each other. Ryan drank animal blood so he could live peace with humans and from what I know one of only a few.

I am know sitting in Los Angeles International Airport (LAX) waiting for my flight to Seattle which had been delayed 4 flipping hours. I was not in a good mood. After texting my mum about the flight delays and I got engrossed with reading 'The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo'. 3 hours and 22 minutes later they called my flight number and I made my way to the correct gate with my hand luggage. I finally arrived in Sea – Tac airport which roughly took 3 hours. I now have a 3 and a half hour car ride with my mum and Carlisle. Kill me now. I went through passport security and collected my two suitcases which in my opinioned looked a little shabby and went to the exit. It's then when I saw my mum and who I suppose was Carlisle standing waiting to pick me up and oh my god Carlisle was a vampire! I walked cautiously up to them both when my mum grabbed me in a tight embrace which I tried to wiggle out of and failed miserably to do so.

"Oh honey look at you all grown up and so handsome y…." I blocked out the rest and when she finally put my down I realized Carlisle and topaz eyes meaning he was a vegetarian like Ryan so I hope I shouldn't have to worry about him sucking me dry. Ha…ha this isn't funny.

"Edward this is Carlisle my husband. Carlisle, Edward" she said introducing us.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Edward"  
"You too" I mumbled to myself but knowing perfectly well he could hear me. He put his hand out and out of courtesy and not actual pleasure I shook it and felt the familiar ice cold, rock hard skin of his which Ryan also had. Carlisle picked up my suitcases with ease and he and my mum led me across the airport parking lot to a fancy black Mercedes. Carlisle placed my luggage in the boot as I made my way into the back seat and my mother in the passenger seat. He got into the front and we were off. This was going to be torture.

I sat uncomfortably in the back seat while my mum continued to shoot question after question at me about my life, my friends and California. Which in return I mumbled and grumbled responses to making sure she knew my displeasure about being here.

"Oh Edward I hope you like your room, Alice spent a lot of time decorating it and making it perfect didn't she Carlisle?"  
"Yes she did dear; she really does hope you like it. She's been so excited about you coming to stay with us; it's been hard to control her and her excitement. She wanted you to meet her and the other at the airport but we thought it was best not to overload you with too many people and Alice's is very hyper-active and sometimes over whelming" He said with a slight giggle from him and mum at the end.  
"Hmmmm" was all I said more like mumbled as I began to think about the other and if they were vampires too and if my mum knew. After some consideration I came to the conclusion that Carlisle's adopted children were vampires and my mum must know they are vampires and must be fine with it because she wouldn't not realize there was something off about them. About 50 minutes into the drive I fell asleep seeing as it was getting quite late especially with the flight delay earlier.

I was woken by my mum gently shaking me.

"Wake up sweetie were nearly home". Uggh home I don't think so. Can't you see I am not happy about this? I got up and looked out of the window and noticed we were driving down a very long drive way. Its then I notice the gigantic house, more like mansion come into view. It was spectacular it looked like nearly half of the house was made out of glass and looked like something off a fairy tale. The house was in the middle of a forest and looked to be very isolated. I slowly got out of the car not saying anything while Carlisle grabbed my bags. I followed my mum inside. It looked like it was time to officially meet there family.


End file.
